Betrayal
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: In Diego's POV from when Bree leaves him right up to his death. What exactly happened? How did Riley know about the ninja thing? Please read and review x  DISCLAIMER: Me not own Diego, Victoria or Riley. SM does.


_Betrayal_

"Good luck Bree." I muttered, seeing her run. I had to trap her out of this... Riley was a friend, but he was still very much an enemy, and if he hurt her, or killed her I wouldn't forgive myself, and I'd let him kill me.

What had gotten into me? I never acted like this, so protective over anyone before. But then no-one ever got to me like she did. Two lonely mixed up kids searching for a way out and we found each other.

I walked back to the house and I was met by Riley.

"Diego? What are you doing this far out?" he asked me.

"I followed you. Had something important to discuss." I looked at him, and watched his demeanour change.

"What did you hear?" Riley asked, he was suddenly defensive.

"Nothing, I swear." I lied easily and I watched at he relaxed.

"So what was this important thing you had to tell me?"

I heard his question, and my eyes scanned the area and the sky. It wasn't dawn yet... and I couldn't see _her _anywhere. After deciding it was safe, I looked back at Riley. It had been no longer than half a minute since the question.

"Yesterday, I found out something... something about our kind... Bree stayed in the cave, she wouldn't come and join me. I went out into the sun on my own, and I found that light doesn't hurt us. It just... reflects off of us." I explained. I saw a flicker of something in Riley's eyes but it was gone before I could distinguish it.

"How, why did you find this out?" Riley asked.

Why? Damn it. He already knew... "I was trying to prove to Bree that humans couldn't shove a piece of wood through us. I went outside to grab a branch and... the sun was out." Okay it was only half a lie. "I called Bree to come out to me, to see it, but she wouldn't. She didn't believe me." I told him. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I saw his reaction. He was either being genuine or he was a really good actor, but he looked confused. Like he was trying to understand what I'd told him.

What I didn't realise was that _she _was hiding out in the house, and I didn't realise it until I saw _her_ walk out. There was no way I could make a run for it now.

"_He's right, Riley. Sunlight doesn't hurt us... But I had to tell you otherwise because we needed them all under control."_

I suppressed a shudder at _her _voice. So Bree and I were right. We were an army. And Riley was creating the frontline, drilling in the threat of fire and burning if they went outside in the day to keep everyone under control. Everyone but me that is...

Riley nodded in understanding. "Diego, we have enemies, as you know. And now we have a deadline to act. Could you act as surveillance, go with _her._ Just to watch what's happening and where the yellow eyes are for four days?"

So he really didn't know about the sun? But why wasn't he asking me to prove it? And did he really expect me to walk off willingly with _her_?

Then he said something that sealed the deal for me.

"If you do this surveillance, you stay out of the battle and you get to meet Bree part of the way and you can both run."

Damn!

"Okay sure." I nodded. "Tell Bree I got the secret handshake sorted. It's a ninja thing. I'll show her in four days." I said.

Big mistake. Would I have gone with them if I'd have known what was about to happen? Hell no!

They both walked me to the house; they were either side of me so I couldn't run. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground in a third of a second.

I thrashed and struggled to try and get away. Riley, they traitor, had me down and I let out a scream of pain as _she_ tore off one of my legs. And another scream as the other one was wrenched off.

The smell of burning... No! The pain was unbearable as I felt my hands being set alight, and the flames spread slowly, my fingers turning to ash first, then the rest of my hands, and I screamed for it to stop. Now my arms were slowly turning to ash...

Another scream as they were then torn off before the flames reached the top of my arms, leaving me just a torso and head.

Just hurry up and kill me now! I screamed in my head.

It was as thought I'd said it aloud, and they'd both set what was left of me alight.

All I could think about as the flames crept higher and higher until I was consumed was Bree, and how I might have just saved her life, or prolonged it at least by taking most of the blame.

"I love you Bree..." was my last thought.

_-End-_


End file.
